The invention relates to a picture frame or a display body.
It is known to display images, for example photographs, pictures, posters, art prints or the like by mounting them in a frame and then hanging them on the wall or placing them on a planar surface with the aid of the frame which supports itself on this surface. Apart from the customary wood, plastic or metal frames whereby images may be mounted and hung or placed, it is also known to use so-called frameless picture holders, wherein the image is held between a back panel of pressboard or the like and a front glass sheet with the aid of springy brackets and is thus displayed.
All of these known devices for displaying images have in common that the image is held planar, i.e., flat or even. In such known devices, replacing the held image is comparatively troublesome. In the case of mounted images hung on the wall, the entire frame must always be taken off the wall. Then the picture must be removed from the frame. In the case of frameless picture holders the metal brackets must be released so as to gain access, after lifting off the glass sheet, to the image located behind it. In the case of frames that may be placed on even surfaces, for example on desktops, posterior retaining means must be removed or released so as to be able to take off the back panel from the frame. When inserting a new picture, such as a photograph, care must often be taken for the picture to be positioned correctly, i.e. straight and centered, in a so-called passe-partout encompassing the picture in addition to the frame. Finally in known devices for displaying images, i.e. wall or desktop frames, the design facilities for fashioning the frame are limited. Although it is possible to apply fashioning activities to a certain extent with the aid of various materials, moldings and colors for picture frame slats, these facilities nevertheless are limited.
From CH 613 107 a device for displaying images is known where the images are received in a three-dimensional casing. The casing has an opening which encompasses a panel carrying the images along the outer circumference thereof. The distance of the circumferential edges of the recess is selected such that the panel and thus the images flex towards the inside, into the casing.
Such a device has a very voluminous structure which does not meet high esthetic standards. It is furthermore a drawback that the known device is merely suited for a predetermined rectangular formats panels or pictures deviating from the rectangular shape or having a larger size cannot be accommodated. On account of the voluminous structure, the known device is furthermore not suited for hanging on walls.
In DE 195 06 049 A1 a frame is shown whereby an image convexly flexing towards the viewer is received. With such a convex flexure, the three-dimensional effect directed towards the viewer which may be created in the above described construction cannot be achieved. As the frame encompasses the image or the retainer panel along the lateral edges, it is also suited for predetermined geometries and dimensions only.
In contrast, the invention is based on the object of furnishing a picture frame or a display body permitting to display images in various formats and with an appealing esthetic impression.
This object is achieved through a picture frame having the features of the claims.
In accordance with the invention, the image or a retainer panel carrying the image is braced and subjected to a pre-stress through a rear bracket or means acting in a similar manner, so that the image or the retainer panel, respectively, is held in a concavely curved condition. The bracket only acts on the image or retainer panel via two retainer noses or projections, so that geometries differing from the rectangular shapexe2x80x94for instance an oval shapexe2x80x94and other picture formats may reliably be accommodated. Support is affected via the two retainer sections only. Apart from that the bracket is arranged behind the image, the picture frame retreats into the background in relation to the image, thereby creating the impression of the image being received free-floating, detached from the fastening wall. This is enhanced by the image being concavely curved in a direction towards the viewer.
The solution according to the invention permits to support the image with minimum expenditure in terms of device technology, for essentially only the bracket having the two retainer sections must be formed, whereas in the prior art described at the outset, voluminous frame constructions are necessary.
The design according to the invention moreover makes it possible to exchange pictures by the so-called snap-in method, in which the picture is initially inserted into the retainer bracket in a configuration convexly flexing towards the viewer, and by application of a tensioning force on the apex of the flexure, the image reverses and enters into contact with the posterior support, so that a reliable three-point clamping of the image is effected. This makes it possible to also employ the solution according to the invention for calendars etc. which require periodical replacement of the pictures.
Advantageous developments of the invention are subject matters of the subclaims. It should furthermore be noted here that in the following description, the term xe2x80x9cimagexe2x80x9d encompauses both a picture only and also an image arranged in a planar configuration between the two retainer panels, which is then immobilized on the display body with the aid of these retainer panels.
The retainer sections preferably hold the picture along one line each, so that locally limited stresses on the image""s lateral edges with possible permanent deformations are avoided. Moreover due to the linear contact of the retainer sections on the image, their uniform flexure is ensured better.
In a particularly preferred manner, supporting the image is accomplished at its back side in the range of the flexure on at least one supporting edge extending between two lateral edges of the image. This ensures better mounting of the image in comparison with a point-type support.
In a particularly preferred manner, supporting the image is accomplished on two supporting edges extending at a spacing between the two lateral edges of the image. These supporting edges may extend either in parallel to each other, or in turn may each have an arcuately curved development originating at the retainer sections at the image or ending there, respectively, i.e. in the form of an extremely long-drawn ellipse inn the top view. In either case the result is a reliable support of the image relative to the display body and a lasting sustainment of the desired flexure. Forces laterally acting on the image, for example air currents owing to drafts or the like, cannot cause the image to xe2x80x9cflutterxe2x80x9d on the display body when it is supported at two supporting edges.
The supporting edges are preferably defined by folds on the display body, with these folds moreover preferably being formed through deliberate deformations of the display body. The supporting edges are thus, as it were, formed integrally on the display body, so that no further production or assembling steps are required for their formation.
If the spacing between the opposed retainer sections is variable, advantageously a specific adaptation to the respective size of the image to be immobilized may be performed.
As a material for producing the display body a multitude of possibilities are conceivable, for example cardboard and here in particular corrugated cardboard or plastic, metal, wood, or any combinations thereof.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment, there is the possibility of placing in front of the image a clear protective sheet which substantially matches the flexure of the image and may also be immobilized at the retainer sections of the display body. Such protective sheet of a clear, flexible material, for example a corresponding plastic, on the one hand has the purpose of protecting the image against soiling by dust, fingerprints or the like, and may moreover be used by correspondingly selecting a material to protect the image against yellowing due to UV exposure. Moreover such a protective sheet advantageously serves to maintain the flexure of the image, particularly in co-operation with the point-type or linear support of the image in the range of its back side, as was already mentioned further above.
Finally the flexure of the image and optionally of the protective sheet preferably has a radius of curvature which corresponds to about 2 to 3 times the length of the long side of the image. Practical experimentation has shown that radii of curvature situated in this range generate a particularly appealing effect on the viewer for images having a customary size.